


Solo mío

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anudamiento, Confesion de amor, M/M, Pareja que se establece, Peter y Stiles son compañeros, Romance, Stiles preocupado, Todos creen que Peter y Stiles se llevan mal, Top/Peter, bottom/Stiles, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Para el resto de la manada, ellos apenas se soportan, siempre discuten por cosas insignificantes y nunca están de acuerdo pero al anochecer, todo cambia. Ambientado después de la segunda temporada.





	Solo mío

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Solo mío.   
> Pareja: Peter/Stiles.   
> Personajes: Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Erika Reyes, Mención de la manada.   
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas del fic: La historia se ambiente posterior a la segunda temporada, no existe la amenaza de la manada de Alfas, ni el Darach, Boyd y Erika no han sido secuestrados.

-Ya deja de hablar, eres molesto- gruñó Peter ignorando las quejas del beta humano de la manada mientras los demás solo se limitan a observar con curiosidad.   
-¡Colocaste en riesgo a todos por no seguir el plan!- continuó increpándolo el castaño y lo giró por el brazo- Me da exactamente igual si quieres matarte pero no coloques en peligro al resto, idiota.   
-Por favor, cariño, si realmente te diera lo mismo lo que me ocurra, no estarías armando este espectáculo ahora- canturreó el lobo con una gran sonrisa de diversión.   
-Eres imposible, Hale.  
-Ya basta los dos, lo importante es que el plan funcionó, acabamos con el problema de turno, no tienen que pelear- intentó mediar Isaac entre ambos, ya que siempre es lo mismo después de que acaban con la criatura que coloca en peligro Beacon Hills.   
-Díselo al cachorro, que yo sepa, Derek es el Alfa de la manada y él no está molesto con lo que hice- sentenció Peter dando por zanjado el tema y le dio una palmadita en el hombro al hijo del sheriff, quien solo se limitó a gruñir.   
-¿Cuándo será el día que no escuchemos la misma discusión?- preguntó Erika sentándose junto a Boyd y afirmó la cabeza en su hombro- Tengo hambre, ¿Pedimos una pizza?  
-Yo me largo, no quiero ver a este idiota el resto del día- gruñó Stiles apartando la mano del lobo y se marchó del Loft. 

Siempre es lo mismo. No importa cuánto el castaño se esfuerce en trazar un buen plan para asegurarse de acabar con la amenaza de turno y que todos estén a salvo, siempre el mayor de los Hale hace lo que se le antoja, colocando en peligro a los demás pero peor aún, a sí mismo y Stiles sería un mentiroso de no admitir que le preocupa demasiado, después de todo son amigos, la manada es su familia. 

No importa en que ocupe su tiempo, no puede esfumar el enfado que siente y el hecho de que su padre no venga esa noche a casa por trabajo, empeora aún más su mal humor, así que decide darse un festín con todo lo que pueda encontrar en Youtube y cerca de las dos de la madrugada, va a acostarse. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño se mueve un poco al sentir algo cálido deslizarse por sus piernas. Luchando contra el sueño, consigue entreabrir los ojos, siendo recibido por la profunda oscuridad de su cuarto pero a medida avanzan los segundos, la luz de las farolas de la calle que se cuelan por la cortina le permiten distinguir una silueta a los pies de la cama, además de reparar en el detalle que lo han destapado. 

-¿Eh? ¿Papá?- pregunta a sabiendas que es imposible que sea él, porque está en la estación trabajando.   
-Mmm, puedo ser tu papá si quieres, uno muy pervertido que manosea a su chico- responde la voz llena de diversión y entonces la silueta trepa sobre él.   
-Peter- señala cuando es capaz de reconocerlo y esboza una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?   
-Pensé que eso era obvio, correrte mano y muy pronto follarte, como cada noche- afirma acomodándose entre las piernas del menor para presionar el duro bulto bajo su pantalón contra el trasero del chico.   
-Oh Dios… Mmm…- no duda un segundo en corresponder el apasionado beso que inicia el moreno, luchando contra la lengua contraria- Peter…- susurra en suaves jadeos cuando se separan.   
-Dejemos la conversación para después, cachorro. 

El adolescente quiere replicar algo pero los adictivos labios del lobo lo callan de inmediato, robándole el aliento con un lascivo beso mientras lo desnudan con prisas. A tientas consigue encontrar el lubricante en el cajón del velador y se lo entrega al beta, quien esparce una buena cantidad en sus dedos para comenzar a dilatarlo con ansias. Stiles se deshace en gemidos de placer cuando los dígitos tocan un punto mágico en su interior y lo convierten en gelatina. 

-Peteeerrr, yaaaaa, metemelaaaa, Aaaaahhh, Hazlo, lobitooo- pide el castaño alborotando los cabellos ajenos.   
-Mmm, aún no, sabes lo que tienes que hacer si lo deseas, cachorro- canturrea el mayor pasando el pulgar por los labios de su hiperactivo humano favorito.

Stiles se apresura en cambiar de posiciones con el mayor y le baja el pantalón con rapidez, descubriendo sin sorpresa que no trae ropa interior, ya que es algo que suele hacer muy a menudo cuando va a visitarlo por las noches a su cuarto. Esbozando una sonrisa, se inclina a lamer la erección del lobo, desde la base hasta la punta para luego tragarlo por completo, marcando un ritmo constante y profundo, a sabiendas que al moreno no le gusta esperar cuando van a tener sexo. 

-Aaaaahhh, Mmm, la chupas muy bien, cachorro, has aprendido tanto estos meses- afirma enredando una mano en el cabello del castaño-Mmm, muy bien, sabes perfectamente cómo me gusta. 

El menor colocó mucho más ímpetu en sus movimientos y unió su lengua a la felación, deleitándose con los gruñidos excitados que suelta su malicioso lobo. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo apartaron por el cabello y se acomodó en el regazo del mayor, tomando su dura erección para alinear la punta con su lubricada entrada, comenzando a penetrarse lentamente. 

-Aaaaahhhhh- gimió al empalarse por completo e intercambió una mirada con su compañero, quien le acarició los muslos antes de darle una palmada en el trasero-Peteeerr…Mmm.  
-Móntame, cachorro, ahora- ordenó enterrándole los dedos en la cintura.

Stiles obedece de inmediato, moviéndose con rapidez sobre el beta y sin poder contener sus gemidos. El castaño se estremece cuando una de las embestidas es lo suficientemente profunda para alcanzar su próstata, haciéndolo lloriquear de placer y arquea la espalda, al mismo tiempo que siente las garras del lobo presionando su piel. 

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Peteeerrr- lo llama bajando la vista y descubre que el mayor se ha transformado, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules-Aaaaahhhh, Peteeerrr ¡Peteeerrrr! 

Sorpresivamente, Hale se incorpora, tomándolo por los muslos y se levanta de la cama, empotrándolo contra la pared junto a la puerta e impone un ritmo desenfrenado. El adolescente rasguña la espalda contraria en un intento por controlar toda la excitación que recorre su cuerpo en ese momento. El sexo con el moreno siempre ha sido fantástico, aún cuando no tiene a alguien con quien comparar pero está muy seguro que nadie podría hacer que sintiera ni la mitad de cosas que experimenta junto al beta. 

-Hueles tan bien- asegura el lobo hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del menor antes de repartir mordiscos, marcando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance-Aaaaahhhh, eres tan erótico, cachorro, me encantan tus gemidos, adoro tus lloriqueos, Mmm, tus suplicas.

El castaño suelta gritos de placer cuando los certeros golpes a su próstata se vuelven constante y aprieta las piernas contra el cuerpo ajeno. Ya no le queda mucho para llegar a un satisfactorio orgasmo y puede sentir que a su acompañante tampoco, quien lo carga de regreso a la cama, acomodándolos en medio. 

-Peteeeerrrrr-gime el menor rodeándole el cuello con los brazos al lobo, mientras éste coloca las piernas en mariposa y la posición hace la penetración sea aún más profunda- Aaaaahhhh, Dioosss… Peteeeerrrr, Peteeeerrr, ¡Peteeeerrrr!- grita sorprendido cuando siente aquel bulto creciendo en la base de la erección de su lobo- Peteeerrrr Aaaahhhhh.   
-Stileeessss, Stileeeessss, Stileeessss- lo llama el mayor sin ocultar su necesidad y con dos fuertes embestidas, consigue que su nudo entre por completo en el adolescente.   
-¡Peteeerrr!- grita el humano arqueando la espalda, apretando los dedos contra los hombros contrarios y acabó manchando ambos abdómenes.   
-Stileeesss- gruñó el beta sosteniendo con fuerza la cadera del chico, seguro de que dejará algunos moretones y con tres duras embestidas, llena con su esencia al menor, rugiendo su nombre- ¡Stileeeeesssss! 

Durante largos segundos, el adolescente se queda completamente laxo en los brazos del moreno, disfrutando de la satisfactoria sensación de bienestar post orgasmo que lo invade en ese momento y las suaves caricias que le dan en la espalda. Cuando recupera el aliento, se mueve con cuidado, ya que estarán unidos por un tiempo debido al nudo del lobo y acaricia el rostro del beta, quien ha deshecho la transformación. 

-¿Todo bien, cachorro?- preguntó con una arrogante sonrisa.   
-Maravilloso, Peter, eres fantástico- responde dándole un casto beso en la frente antes de suspirar bajito- Escucha… no me gusta cuando discutimos, o sea, sé que todo el tiempo discutimos por cosas insignificantes en las reuniones de la manada, o cuando estamos con los demás… pero Peter… realmente me preocupa mucho cuando actúas por tu cuenta en las misiones… sé que eres un gran y poderoso hombre lobo, sé que tus heridas se curan en cosa de segundos pero… no quiero que algo te pase… no me gusta verte lastimado, Peter… no importa si es una herida pequeña… simplemente lo odio… y sé que es así porque… porque te quiero…te quiero, Peter… sé que tú no buscas algo serio de esto, solo es diversión y nada más…  
-No, Stiles, no lo es, es cierto que al comienzo fingí no saberlo, fingí que tú no eras más que diversión segura cada noche pero no es así- afirmó sorprendiendo al menor- Stiles, tú me gustas, me gustas de una forma que no me ha gustado alguien antes y no solo en la cama, también es divertido discutir contigo, buscar información juntos o simplemente pasar el rato, Stiles, tú eres mi compañero, compañero lobuno.   
-¡¿Qué?!- soltó el humano muy asombrado con la inesperada revelación- Oh Dios… ¿Estás seguro, Peter? Quiero decir… ser tu compañero es genial, fantástico, increíble… un compañero es alguien es muy importante para ustedes…   
-Sé que eres tú, Stiles, lo percibo en tu olor y es más que evidente en el hecho que tengo un nudo cada vez que follamos, eso solo aparece cuando mi parte lobuna reconoce a su compañero… oye…. Mmm… esta no es una palabra que uso mucho, así que no esperes oírla de nuevo… Te quiero, Stiles.   
-Peter… yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y besó con cariño los labios contrarios- Te quiero mucho y lo escucharás muy seguido de mí.   
-Puedo acostumbrarme a eso, así como también, puedo comenzar a ser más cuidadoso en las misiones, lo último que quiero es preocupar a mi compañero- canturreó depositando un casto beso en la frente del humano- Supongo que ahora que hemos aclarado todo, mis visitas nocturnas serán a todas horas, en todo momento y en todo lugar, la manada se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando mañana llegues apestando a mí. 

El castaño apenas puede creer todo lo que está pasando, no solo sus sentimientos son correspondidos, sino que también el moreno está dispuesto a dar a conocer su relación al resto de la manada y eso también implica que su padre se enterará. No le cabe duda que se enfadará al comienzo, e incluso lo verá mal por la diferencia de edad, además de la condición lobuna del mayor pero le da igual, porque cuando conozca a Peter de la forma que él lo ha hecho en los últimos meses, se dará cuenta que las primeras impresiones no son correctas.

-Oh, entonces deberías asegurarte que mañana continúe oliendo a ti, Peter- lo provocó el adolescente sin ocultar la diversión en su voz- ¿Podrás follarme toda la noche, lobito?   
-La duda ofende, cachorro, a todos les quedará muy claro que eres mío, solo mío.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
